Master Jinx's New Slave
by BlossomOfCherries
Summary: Permanent Hiatus. Being rewritten as The Slave of Master Jinx! :0
1. Chapter 1

**_ok, this is my first time writing a vampire fanfic. or any kind of fanfic. i'd love advice and critique. i do get my tenses mixed up a lot and my p.o.v.s too so just let me know and ill try to fix them. = ] please review thanks! ~ Cherry_**

**Prolouge**(past)

I yawned and turned over on my bed. I slowly opened my eyes to see bright red ones staring back at me. Before I could scream a hand clasped over my mouth and I'm pulled out of bed. My mind whirled at 200mph and I thrusted my elbow back hoping to nail my attacker. I missed and I heard an evil laugh. I whimpered and struggled violently. A tounge licked my neck and I felt icy cold breath on my neck.

"Don't scream." Whispered the voice.

All of the sudden I felt fangs dig themselves into my neck and my mouth opened in a silent scream. My heads tilted to the side and I went limp.

"Don't be afraid, I got you." He says again, and my sight goes black before my eyes.

**Chapter 1**(present)

Next thing I know I'm sitting against a cold and rough stone wall with a thin white summer dress on. My arms are chained above me and it's dark except for a candle sitting on the floor beside me. I start to cry, wondering where I am and why I'm here. Footsteps echo in the chamber and I see a pair of shoes. I look up and see a tall man with a crooked smile. He opens his blood red eyes and kneels beside me.

"Hello dolly. You're going to be my new toy." He winks at me. "You can call me Master Jinx or Master." He has brown hair and stubble. His face seems chisled. You could describe him as a handsome man out of one of those vampire books.

I stare up at him with wide eyes and asked timidly, "W-why am I here?"

He laughs, "I just told you, to be my new toy. What's your name dolly?"

I swallow and a tear springs to my eye again, "R-roxy." My heart's beating fast and I'm breathing hard.

He narrows his eyes, "Do you always stutter like this?" His voice, that wasn't kind in the beginning, isn't getting any nicer now.

I shake my head as if to say no. He pats my head and brings his hand under my chin and pulls my head up. "As long as you do whatever I tell you to, you'll be fine." Then he brings a thin silver necklace out from his pocket and clasps it around my necklace. "That's just to make sure I know where you are. Now take a moment to study that map and then go find the other slaves. You'll be living with them." He smiles meanly and unchains me.

I rub my red wrists and he leaves a map with me before leaving. I open the map up and see a layout of this building, or rather mansion. My heart beat slows down to its normal rate and I sigh in distress. What have I got myself into?

I stand up and stetch. I crack my back and yawn. Taking the candle holder and candle with me I look for a staircase that the map says should be here. Finally I find it and I walk up it slowly. It gets brighter and brighter and soon I don't need my candle. I find a small wooden shelf in the wall and set it down there. When I reach the top of the stairs I open the door and see a brightly lit kitchen. Girls and young women are busy scurrying about making good smelling food and grabbing items. I stare at them with shock and soon one of them takes my arm.

"You're Master Jinx new slave? I'm Meredith, or rather Sir Longwood's slave. He sent me here to find you and take you to your chambers. I hope you'll like it here. It gets hetic but you'll love it. I've been here for, about twenty years." She grins at me. I gasp, she looks like a 12 year old. How could she be 20 or older?! Her dark brown hair glimmers brightly for a moment when she turns her head around to say, "I'll be right back!"

I nod to let her know I am listening. She starts walking with me and brings me out of the kitchen and down a hall. Soon she halts our fast walking and opens a wooden door. Inside is a small room with two bed. Between the two is a desk, chair, and a barred window. "You don't have a roommate. What a shame! Well, I must be going. I hope we get to know each other more!" Before I can say anything in reply, she's gone. I whisper my thanks under my breath and wave good bye to her.

**_Story and story ideas (C) Me_**

**_please dont steal, thanks! 3_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi again! hope you enjoyed the last chapter! i hope the story will get more interesting from here on out! ~ cherry_**

**Chapter 2**

I glanced around the dark room. There was a tiny closet to the left of the door and the walls were a tan-ish color. The bed frames were made out of wood and the mattresses were decent. I sat down on the bed on the left side of the room. I stared up at the ceiling with my bright green eyes until it hurt.

_Would I ever go home again? Would I get to see my family ever again?_

A sudden buzz jolted me out of my thoguhts. I shot up out of the bed and turned around. On the wall was a device with words on it that stated: _Bring me a bottle of lotion. Master Jinx. _I stared at it for a moment before I realized that he was telling me to find him and bring him lotion. I raised my eyebrows and laughed. I searched through the room for lotion. I couldn't find any so I opened my map up and saw that there was a supply closet. _Maybe there'll be lotion there..._ I walked out of the room and made my way to the supply room. It was alphabeticalized so I easily found the 'L' section. I found a bottle of lotion and headed out of the closet. Next, I looked at the map hardly for a second before finding his room. I traveled down the long for what seemed like forever. The walls were a light blue and laturns were strung along the walls every 5 yards or so. Then I came to a set of stairs and I followed them like the map said to. The stairs were narrow and steep. I felt clastraphobic and squished. Finally I made it to the top and walked into an elegant area. It was decorated like a palace. There were bright chandeliers hanging from the high and vaulted ceiling. I turned to the left and occasionally I passed another person. Soon I came to Master Jinx's room.

My heart beat faster and I hesitated. I knocked and waited for someone to open the door or for a voice to call me in. A voice from within called, "Come in."

I walked in and gasped when I saw the room. It had huge vaulted ceiling and orbs of light floated near the top of the room. The walls were painted a dark blue and the carpet was pure white. There was a king sized bed in the middle of the room with dark blue comforters and white pillows. The room matched perfectly and it was cozy. Across from the bed was a giant fireplace that was lit and roaring. There were several other doors in the room but they were closed.

I looked for Master Jinx and saw him on the floor by the fireplace. He didn't have a shirt on but his back was dry and cracked harshly. There were scars all over it and dried blood, too. My eyes widened and I backed up a bit. He smiled when he saw me doing this. "Rub the lotion on my back."

I swallowed and nodded, "Yes... Master." I kneeled beside him and squirted the cold lotion onto his back. First, I spread it across his back and then I started to rub it in. I massaged his left shoulder with the lotion and tried to be gentle around the open cut. It seemed like the lotion didn't help his torn up back at all.

The fire crackled and hissed and spewed out flames. Master Jinx relaxed and said, "Did Meredith help you find your room?"

"Yes." I responded quietly. I continued to put the lotion on his back.

"Good." Was all he said.

For a moment I hesitated but then I asked, "What happened to your back?"

The room got deathly still, even the fireplace didn't make noise, and I heard a growling noise. It came from Master Jinx. "Did I say you could ask questions?" His hand gripped my wrist tightly. I whimpered and he squeezed it tighter. "Did I?!"

"No, Master. I'm s-sorry." I proceeded with his massage with my free hand. He let go of my wrist and I shook it. It would have a dark bruise by tomorrow.

"Then don't." He closed his eyes again and frowned when I stopped to scratch my forehead.

That continued for a few minutes and then Master Jinx sat up and faced me. His eyes had no white they were just pure red. Frightened, I scouted back a little. He smirked and touched my face with a hand. I shivered and stared back at him.

"You still have a lot to learn about this place. Tell Genny I told her to instruct you about life here. She's on the map."

"Yes, Master." _That gets really annoying! How long do I have to keep on calling him Master for?_ I scurried out of his room feeling very uncomfortable.

**_Story and Story Ideas (C) Me_**

**_please do NOT steal! thanks 3_**

**_

* * *

_**

Should I make my chapters longer? Please review and tell me! I'd love that!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! This is more a chapter with information about her current place of living and then I trew more in because it got short with just that. =.=; I hope you're liking it so far. If you have an suggestions please review! ~ Cherry

_To Jaceshadowhunter: __Thanks! Haha, yeah. I'll probably do that. = ] Keep wondering, will do._

By the way guys I'll try to upload chapters nightly. Except when I have like a volleyball game or lots of homework. But it should be good. 3

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I came to the right door and knocked on it. An old lady stuck her old out and croaked, "What is it?"

"Are you Genny?" I asked and nervously looked behind me.

She nodded, and ushered me in. "Hello dear one. Master Jinx sent you here?"

"Yeah, to learn about this place... what this place is. Will I be able to leave? To see my family?" I pleaded.

"I don't make those choices. Master Jinx does. He controls this whole household." She walked to a chalk board and erased everything on it. "Come sit here dear." She pointed to a spot on the floor.

I sat down and watched her. Genny also sat down by the chalkboard, she wrote the word Slaves close to the bottom of the board with a white piece of chalk.

"Now, you're a slave, I'm a slave. Most people you'll get to know here are slaves." She wrote 'Toys', 'Cooks' and 'Workers' on the board in blue. "You are a toy. Toys do whatever their Master wants. Makes food for them, read, etc. Cooks just make food for a certian group of vampires. Workers do everything else. They fill the supply closet. Fix up the vampires' rooms, all that. You've got it lucky, and very unlucky at the same time, too." She winks at me. "Above the group of Slaves are the Vampires. The highest one is Master Jinx. Below him are Sir Hadnel and Ma'am Greng. Underneath those three they're basically all the same rank. Beneath Slaves are Donors. They just give their blood to the vampires. No one needs them."

I nod. "When can I leave this place?"

She stared at me, "Never. You're here forever. Unless Master Jinx lets you go or kills you."

"Forever? Like forever as in more than my lifetime?" Dread slowly leaked in and I frowned.

"Yes, forever. But you won't age, no one here does." She gave me a toothless smile, and I gulped.

"T-thank you Genny. Where do I get food?"

"Food gets sent to your room, and so does everything else you need. We don't get showers unless your own Master lets you take. Bathroom are at the end of this hall. Bye now deary." She pushed me out of her room and I was left to go back to my room.

I wandered down the hallway sadly with a grey cloud over my head. I dropped my head down and wrapped my arms around me. I didn't want to be here forever. Finally I reached my room and I opened the door. I went to bed and pulled the blankets over me.

I must of fallen asleep because I woke to the door opening and someone setting a food tray on the floor and then quickly leaving. I stretched and yawned tiredly. I go to the food and sniff it. It smells normal. It consisted of noodles and sauce, milk, and some strawberries. I gulped down the milk and devoured the strawberries like mad. I aet the noodles more slowly and when I finished I sighed contentedly.

I laid down on the floor boredly and played with a piece of fuzz that I found. I heard a beep and I zoomed back into focus. I got up and looked at the message thing. It read: _Come to my room and we'll go find some actual clothes for you._

I grumbled to myself and wondered what he does all day, or what any vampire does all day. I got up and walked to the door but then I hesitated. I was always doing whatever he wanted me to. That wasn't right. Then I noticed that there was a string with a key tied to it on the door knob. I grabbed it and closed the door behind me. I took the key a put it in the lock. It locked so I experimentedly tried unlocking it. It worked and I relocked it. I walked down the hallway fastly. The way there weren't any doors scared me. Another girl walked past me fastly and I looked back at her but she was already gone. I shrugged it off and went on my way to Master Jinx's room.

I arrived there and knocked on his door. He opened it and came out of his room. He shut his door behind and led me down a hall I had never seen. It was fancy and filled with things of value.

"A certain friend of mine has made me aware that I should get clothes for you." He looked back at me and saw that I wasn't really paying attention. He growled quietly but I didn't notice.

Finally, we reached a room with a huge wooden door and he took a key out of his jean pocket and unlocked the door. It made a whining noise when it opened and I winced from the noise. He opened and I gasped when I looked inside.

**_Story and Story Ideas (C) Me_**

**_Please do NOT use! thanks! 3_**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey hey, I got another chapter up! Hope you like it! ~ Sasha

* * *

Chapter 4

Inside of the gigantic room were rows upon rows of all sorts of clothes. My eyes widened and I smiled hugely. This was awesome!

"Pick a few clothes, these are just the clothes they use when they put on plays for special occasions. Ten outfits should be enough." He said, and narrowed his eyes, growling.

I didn't know what his problem was but I went down one isle and saw a lot of different clothes. They were all too wild for me so I went to the next one. There were designer jeans and shorts. I picked out a few that looked like they would fit me. Two pairs had rips in them and the other pair didn't. I also picked up a pair of light wash shorts. I continued to meander down the isle and when I got to the next one I saw beautiful silken dresses. I fell in love with a dark blue one that flowed down to my knees. I grabbed it instantly and then found a light yellow sundress. I never stopped to realize that I was a captive and I wouldn't have any parties, holidays, or concerts to wear this stuff to.

I got some more outfits and when I walked up to Master Jinx he frowned at most of my choices and said, "Pick actual clothes Roxy. These are rags. They're your old, crappy life. You're new life is here, and its real."

I was taken aback so I shot, "Excuse me?! These are rags? What about this dress you made me wear? Its crap! I hate you! You ruined my life!" I dropped the clothes and ran out of the room extremely frustrated with him and his stupid rules.

"Roxy! Don't you dare run away from me!" He roared at me but I was already gone.

I decided not to go back to room because he would probably look there first. So I just ran, while looking for an exit. I vaguely remembered seeing one on the map so I aimed for where I thought that was. I ran past vampires, and humans alike. They all stopped to stare at me before going on with their own business.

Everything was just getting to be too much. Being kidnapped out of the blue, Jinx sucking my blood, never being able to leave this horrid place, and nothing to do except serve him. Master Jinx was a jerk and nothing more. I growled under my breath and kept running. I pushed open a tall door and was finally outside in the fresh clean air. It was dark out but starting to get brighter. I didn't notice and just kept running. I ran blindly and fastly, a tear flew behind me and my side started to hurt. I grabbed it and slowed down to a walk, gradually.

I got tired so I sat down beside a tree and closed my eyes. I had almost nodded off when out of the tree jumped a man. He looked about 25 and he had red hair and bright brown eyes. I frowned and got up. I decided to walk away from him and ignore him.

"Hey, what's your name?" He asked me nicely. When I didn't stop to respond, he began to follow me. "My name's Alex. Did you come from the vampire's house? He's a real nasty one."

I turned around with sudden interest and inquired sweetly, "What do you know about Jinx?"

He smiled, "I know every little thing about him. My sister use to be his most trusted assistant."

"Then why is he so mean?" I almost snarled and continued walking. He caught up to me and walked beside me.

"By the way where are we going? When she left he started saying rude things to people and his temper showed a bit more. He was in love with her." He grinned happily. "But now my sis is all safe and sound with her life."

"I don't know! Why do you jump out of trees and talk to random girls?" I snorted at him and walked faster.

"You shoulder give Jinx some slack. He's got it hard."

"Ahem, that's not what I asked you." I laughed, "Give Jinx some slack? Slack?! He basically kidnapped me and made me his slave!"

Still ignoring my question, he responded, "Yeah, that's what vampires do. They're crazy. Of course. Now please go back there or I'll get in trouble. I'm the gate keeper and I let you get out. I was susposed to stop you before you got out of there." He pouted.

"Fine! But if he drives me crazy again I'm leaving." I frowned at him and turned around.

"So what is there to know about him?" I asked Alex.

"Let's see..." His face grew thoughtful, I tripped off a branch and he caught me and helped me up. "He doesn't like clumsy people, that's a fact."

I laughed dryly and stuck my tounge out at him. "Besides that."

"He became Master of the house 25 years ago and technically he's a 1,586 year old person who's living in the body of a 23 year old. If you get him really mad he'll ignore you. He likes plays and parties. Before he came to the house here he was a rich man, and he worked for some publishing place."

"Publishing? Like with books?" I cracked up, "He doesn't strike me as the guy who would like doing that."

"Well what can I say? He did like it, a lot. Now his only sibling, Davien, runs it. What else to say? Oh, Jinx's first name is Stephan and his middle name is Von." Alex grinned widely. "He was born a pure blooded vampire to a powerful family. At the age of 590-some he got disinherited for some reason or another. That's really all I know. He was in love with my sis until they got into a huge fight about immortality and they split. My sister didn't want to be a vampire. He wanted her to be. That was his first time in a serious relationship. Or say everyone says."

"Oh, I see. Aren't you a vampire though?" I pointed to his fangs.

"My sister's choices aren't my choices." He said simply. "Look, we're here. Cya around Roxy!"

"How do you know my name?" I asked him with surpirse, but he had already gone. "Damn, he's fast." I muttered to myself and then went inside quickly.

* * *

What do ya think? I didnt know what to writee im sorry ;w; shorter chapter here /shot


	5. Chapter 5

Hey thanks for the reviews and tips everyone! I'm going to make longer chapters now(at least 1,500 words, hopefullyy) with more descriptions(or at least try, lol) so hopefully youll enjoy it more. ;D ~ Cherry

_To cgmwriter: Thanks so much for your advise and helpfulness! I'd love it if you kept reviewing. = ] I'll probably go back and add more questions to the last chapter._

_To Luna345: Yeah, she does. Will do : ]_

_To Jaceshadowhunter: Oh, find out by reading ; ]_

I edited chapter 4 a little! Go check it out mabs? hehe

* * *

Chapter 5

Master Jinx was standing there angerly and looking like he wanted to punch my lights out. I stared into his glowing eyes, and saw something else, entertainment perhaps? "Meet me in my room." He growled in my ear threateningly and softly so no one else would hear.

Other vampires looked at us curiously, but when Master Jinx told them to get back to what they were doing they obeyed. I followed him back to his room, still marveling at the painting on the ceiling. There was a doe and a vampire springing after it on one side and the other side had another vampire hunting down a human. In the middle of the painting was a huge circle that was susposed to be half of a moon and half of a sun.

I looked ahead and saw that Master Jinx had gotten far ahead of me. I sped back up and caught up to him. We reached his room and he unlocked it and swung the door open. I took off my uncomfortable shoes and let my feet relax in the carpet. He growled and said, "That's not helping you at all right now, human."

I shrugged at him and sat on his bed. It bounced slightly and I sank into it. "You have such a soft bed."

Hopefully not thinking or talking about my running away would help me. Or maybe not.

"To get to the point here. You embarassed me by making it seem that I couldn't control a little human like you." He growled and gripped at his bed that he was also sitting on.

I scouted back so that I was sitting against the pillows and he glared at me. Finally I choked out, "I'm sorry." I didn't really mean it of course, but I doubt he know that. Or maybe he did, he was really old. Old people were susposed to be really wise.

He got up quickly and put logs from the log holder into the fireplace. He took a new match and swiped it angerly across the box until it lit up. He threw it in with the wood and it started a blaze. He went back to the bed and sat beside me. "You have to promise me to never run away again."

I shook my head, "No, I might have good reasons." I pouted.

He groaned and replied, "You do realize I'll have to punish you then, right?"

I raised my eyebrows daringly, almost forgetting that he could hurt me badly. "Yeah, whatcha gonna do big boy?"

He laughed, "Make you go to the Christmas Ball with me. What else?"

I dropped my mouth, "Christmas Ball? You actually have one? Really?"

He nodded and rested his head against the wall. A long moment of silence passed by, it was akward for me, I don't know about what he felt though. He seemed pretty comfortable. I sighed and got up, ready to leave.

He grabbed my dress and pulled my back, "Stay in here with me tonight."

I blushed violently and shook my head in shock, "I'm fine! No need. I have a room to go back to..."

"Stay with me?" He looked up at me pleadingly.

I laughed at his expression and sat back down. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why should I stay here tonight? What would I gain?" I asked and laid down on my stomach and kicked the air with my legs.

"Or lose?" He suggested.

I laughed dryly, "No thanks. I'm keeping my virginity."

"Fine, at least stay with me though. I can warm you up so you don't get cold." He got closer to me.

"Alright, I give in. I'll stay with you." I relented and sat up.

He smirked and pulled me over to him. I squeaked, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing." He replied innocently, and nuzzled my neck tenderly. I giggled and he put his arm around me. I laid my head against his strong chest.

"Why can't I wear the clothes that I wanted earlier?" I frowned and ruined the moment.

He sighed, "I don't know, I just... if you wore some of those things I wouldn't be able to control myself."

"Oh." I blushed a dark scarlet, and he grinned from ear to ear. "Why'd you kidnap me?"

He paused for a second and looked down at me surprised by the change of subject. "What?"

I play punched him, "You know what I mean." It was unnatural how comfortable I felt with the guy who I had just run away from.

"Fine, I thought that-" Then all of the sudden a phone buzzed and he growled. "Fuck."

"What?" I asked worriedly.

"Nothing for you to fret about. Just something wrong, I can fix it. I'll be back in a hour or so. Just watch tv or take a shower or something." He left with a stone cold face and I watched confused.

I pulled the warm covers over my body and wondered what I had gotten myself into.

After a minute I got of the bed and randomly opened one of the door in his giant room. I saw a bathroom and I walked in. There was a shower was glass in the door on the other side of the room. There was a tub next to it that looked like it had never been used. To the left of the door was a wall with a rack of items. There was a tooth bruth and some toothpaste. There was a blackish towel hanging over the top of it and a clean white towel on the bottom shelf. I grabbed that towel and headed to the shower. I slid the door open and turned on the water. The switched the water tempatre to hot and soon it started pouring out. At first it was freezing cold and when it hit my skin I yelped in surprise. The steam soon built up and the room became foggy. I touched the water and jumped back, it was too hot now. I turned it down a lot and the steam in the room disappeared. I smiled and when the water was a moderate tempature I stripped down and got in the shower.

The water washed over my body soothingly and I relaxed. Then I closed my eyes and listened the water hit the floor, my body, and sides of the shower. The water started to get cold so I quickly turned the water off and got out. I dried off with the towel and wrung my hair out. I grabbed the dress and put it back on. I saw a brush on Jinx's shelf and I grabbed it. I brushed out my long black hair and yanked it hardly when I found a tough snarl. I looked at my short, petite self in the mirror and sighed. I had gotten paler, if that was even possible. Also I looked too tired and I had huge bags under my eyes.

I walked back into the huge main room and played with my wet hair. I sat it front of the large fireplace and laid down for a small moment. I groaned and my stomach growled fiercely. I went to the bed and got under the covers. Almost immediately I fell asleep and my breathing slowed to a calm rate. My eyes fluttered a bit.

When Master Jinx entered his bedroom I didn't wake up and when he got in beside me I turned and he smiled. I leaned against his chest and he started to play with my silky black wet hair. He laid down and wrapped his tan, muscular arm around me. We fit together likes two peas in a pod. I sighed in my sleep and I rolled over so I was facing him. I automaticly breathed in his woodsy and piney scent. My dreams start to include him and I whispered, "Stephan." Before falling into a deeper slumber. He laughed and wondered how I knew his name.

He commanded, "Lights off." And they turned off instantly. He smiled and turned on his bedside lamp. He brought out a hard cross word puzzle and found his favorite black pen in his drawer. He wrote a few words in the puzzle before he started to yawn. He put his cross word down and turned out the bedside lamp. He pulled me to his rock hard chest and in my dreams I smiled brightly. He breathed in my scent and closed his bright red eyes. Soon, he drifted off to sleep, too.

* * *

GAH, I tried putting more descriptions in and I went over it twice. Hope you like it! Really, please like it? ^w^


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! Lots of homework today =.=; This is a shorter chapterrr, sorry kiddos ;D

_To Kitty Kon: Jinx is 23, though he's lived for about 1,500 years. Maybe she is, maybe shes not. ;) Thanks!_

_To cgmwriter: Thanks! Haha, I was scared that I might use too much detail, I'll tone it down a bit. = ] Yepp he's kinda confusing(or at least to me =.=). Dont worry bout it ^^_

* * *

Chapter 6

I woke up in the morning find myself caught in someone's arms. I almost struggled but then I realized they were Jinx's. I turned my head to see if he was still asleep. He was. I slowly untangled myself from his heavy arms and I got off the bed. I stretched widely and yawned. Behind me I heard him getting up too.

"Morning sleepy." I mumbled to him, tiredly.

"Morning." He yawned and got up. He walked over to me and grabbed my shoulders with his large hands. I compared my tiny hand to his and it turned out that they weren't close in size. I pouted and then Jinx gave me a short kiss on the lips. I looked up at him, surprised. He grinned.

"When's the Christmas Ball?" I suddenly remembered it.

"Soon." He said, "Can you put lotion on my back?"

"How soon? Why?" I crossed my thin arms.

"Two weeks from tomorrow, and you're still my slave." He winked at me and tossed me a bottle of lotion.

I snorted and waited for him to take off his shirt. "Fine, what do I wear to it?"

"A ballgown. A fancy one. Some of the top vampires in the world are coming." He took off his shirt showing off his six-pack.

I stuck out my tounge at him, and motioned for him to lay down on the bed. He did and I kneelt over him. I squirted the cold white lotion onto my hand and began to rub it over his scarred back. I still pondered what had happened, but I didn't want to get in trouble with him for asking so I kept quiet.

I rubbed the lotion esppecially on one really cracked spot. His back started to bleed black blood. _Black blood? Gross!! I _wonder_ why his back is so torn...._

"Oops, um, Master Jinx? You're kinda bleeding..." I stated, staring at it.

He growled and shook his head. "Just get a towel from the bathroom to clean it."

I nodded to myself and got up from the soft bed. I walked quickly over to the bathroom and opened the door. Inside on the rack I took his towel and brought it out. Hopefully, the blood would wash out. Putting it on his back, I dabbed at the wound and held it there.

"Doesn't that hurt you?" I asked him with concern.

He shook his head, "Nope, it doesn't. It just aches a little." He grunted when I pressed too hard.

"What if it gets infected?" I say worriedly.

"Oh, it won't. Trust me on that." He looked at me and gave me a fake smile.

I frowned but kept holding it there. I took it off of his shoulder to see it was still bleeding. It had stopped mostly and was just oozing a bit. I sighed in disgust and went back to putting lotion on other parts of his rough back. I finished and sighed.

"Can I get some new clothes? Or can I wash these? They're starting to smell." I frowned and begged.

He rolled over and grumbled. He sat up and looked at me with narrowed eyes. "If you have to... Just go to that room now and get some, remember the Ball's soon. Maybe look at clothes for that. I have some business to get to. Bye." He handed me some keys before going to the bathroom and closing the door behind him hardly.

He certainly didn't like the idea of me getting new clothes, or maybe he just didn't like the clothes I liked. I grabbed the keys briskly and exited the room madly. I walked down the hall to the room and unlocked the door. It creaked and groaned but finally opened. I sighed and got to work looking at clothes.

My stomach growled when I was half-way through. I already had about 6 different outfits. I frowned and headed out of the room. Maybe someone would put food in my room again. I carried the clothes with me as I went to my room.

I was surprised when I found a note on my door. I took it off and decided to open it when I got in the room. I felt for the necklace around my neck. My eyes widened when I couldn't it. But then I saw it had fallen on my pile of clothes. I unlocked the door with my free hand and then set the clothes of the other bed. I didn't see any tray of food and I winced when my stomach growled, it really hurt. I hadn't had dinner last night.

I left the note on my bed for a later time and left the room. I headed towards the kitchens and I smelled a warm syrupy smell. I walked into the room and hear pots banging on each other and I went up to the lady who led me to my room last time.

"Um, is it possible for me to get some food?" I asked her when I got her attention.

"Oh yes dear. Of course it is! Did no one bring you any food? Tsk tsk, shame on them." She shook her head and at the same time was scraping together some food. She put waffles, syrup, and some milk on a plate along with some silverware.

"Thanks." I smiled at her warmly and she smiled back.

As I left I saw her talking to another maid and pointing to me. I didn't know what to think of it so I didn't. I sat the tray of food on the desk and unwrapped the silverware. I took the fork and cut off a piece of waffle. I dipped it in the syrup and took a bite. It was good so I continued eating and spilled a bit of syrup on my dress and I frowned. I tried to wipe it off but it didn't work. I took a swing of the milk and gulped it down fastly. It tasted fresh in my mouth.

I sighed and when I had finished the milk I set it down on the tray. I wiped the milk moustach off my face with my hand. I walked over to my clothes and decided to try them on.

So, I took off my dress and put the first shirt on. I had found some underclothes among the things in there so I had put those on earlier. It fit snugly and I liked it. I took it off and put on a pair of jeans. They fit right so I kept them on and tried on another shirt, and then two dresses. I loved them all and how they fit.

* * *

I didnt want to bore you all with her adventures of looking for clothes, so yeah. hehe, if you liked that part or you like boring parts tell me and ill put it up ;)

oh, the Black Daggar brotherhood series, is it good? I'm 13 do you think its age appropiate or not? hehe, thanks!


	7. Author's Note

Sorry guys! So, I've been sooo busy! I had to help with a Halloween party and my teachers loaded me with homework and there were pep rallys and volleyball games. D: So, this weekend we have a extra day off so I hope I can write then! =D

Anywho, do you guys have any ideas for the story? Or any thoughts on what happened to his back(I already figured that out though)? = ] If so you could review and be really nice 3

~Cherry


	8. Chapter 7

* * *

/shot IM SO SORRY

_To cgmwriter: Darn it, I wanted to read that series. Thanks! I'll go over it again then and check it out so I can fix it. = ]_

_and_

_Yepp. Thanks! = ] Kk, that's good to know. ^^ lol, yeah._

_To luna345: Oh, he probably will! Just wait and see ;)_

_To kerrisha: Thanks! Will do! -hopefully-_

_To moonifrui: Thanks! Yep, I'm going over my chapters again so I can fix more of that stuff. Thanks again! = ]_

_To kayla: Thanks =D Will do_

Sorry guys! My computer broke down!! I wont be able to write until like, next Monday. Soooo much going on right now with school! = [

* * *

Chapter 7

It had been two days since I last talked to Master Jinx. I sighed and rolled over on my bed. I looked at the beeper on my wall hoping it would give me a message. I laid like that for a few hours before it buzzed loudly saying: _Come rub lotion on my back?_

I smiled and reached for the lotion below my bed, I would ask him what happened to his back today. Wether he liked it or not. I marched up to his room determinedly. When I knocked on the door he opened it and I was surprised to see that it was pitch black in there besides for the fireplace. And the fireplace didn't give off much light.

"Huh?" I whispered confused by the scene.

"Sh, don't talk." He brought me into a slow kiss, and at first I pushed away from him.

But then I got captured by his strong arms and let him kiss me. He pulled me gently to the bed and just as he was unbuttoning his shirt a knock sounded on the door. He growled quietly and I blushed dark red. Master Jinx opened the door a crack and then all the way.

"What?" He gritted his teeth and anxiously looked back at me.

The person at the door was no more than a tall dark shadow. But I could hear him snickering, "Nothing important enough to stop this love fest."

Jinx narrowed his bright eyes dangerously and spat out, "This is none of your business Ram. Go somewhere else."

"Fine fine, I see I'm not wanted." He slowly left the doorway and slunk down the hall.

As soon as Jinx shut the door, more like slammed it shut, I questioned him and got off the bed. "Who was that?" My eyebrows furrowed.

"Just some idiot who likes getting into my business. Ignore him." He whispered the last part and walked over to where I was standing.

"Now where were we?" He asked in a soft voice and wrapped me up in a deep kiss. I sighed and got sucked up by his kiss. I put my legs around his body instictively and he pressed me against the wall. I moaned against his lips, in protest, as he started to take off his shirt again. I nervously looked at him as he did it, and soon his shirt was off. He threw it across the room and then he started on mine. I weakly protested againsted him but he didn't seem to notice. He flung my shirt across the room by his and then took off my cami.

"Jinx..." I mumbled softly when he started to take off my bra.

He stopped and looked up at me for a second, "Relax, I know what I'm doing." He unclipped it and dropped it on the ground.

I squealed and tried to hide from him. "Please stop." I squeaked out..

"Are you afraid my dear slave?" He laughed lightly.

"No, not that, I just... dont want to." I mumbled.

"Don't want to what?" He glanced at me confused.

"Have sex, or whatever this is leading to." I looking down, embaressed.

"Why not?" He was almost growling.

I made myself smaller and shrank away from him, "I don't think sex before marriage is right." My voice wasn't more than a whisper.

He frowned at me and let me go. "Oh." I think I might of heard a faint hiss but I wasn't sure.

"I'm sorry." I watched him carefully to see what he would do, but deep inside I wasn't. I should of felt bad for lying to him, but for some reason I almost felt proud of myself.

"No, it's fine." He looked down for a second and then said, "Do you have a dress for the Christmas Ball yet?"

Startled at the change of subject I waited a moment before responding, "No"

"Why not?" His expression changed to a threatening one or so I thought. I felt his hands on my wrists tighten their grip.

"I had a hard time finding one..." It felt awkward with his red eyes staring down at me. I struggled to get out of his grasp but he held me there.

"A hard time?"

I nodded slowly, "They were all immodest." I ducked my head down.

He brought his mouth to my neck and I could feel his cold breath on it. I shivered and trembled. His razor sharp teeth touched my neck with the softest touch.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

He decided not to answer and I desparately tried to get away from him. His iron hard hands cleched my small wrists even harder and I cried out when it got to hard. Then all of the sudden his fangs dug into my neck. I screamed loudly and the pain I felt was horrible. It felt like knives were being jabbed into my neck. I whimpered and soon it all went black.

* * *

"I got you a dress for the ball. I think it'll fit. I checked the sizing of your other clothes." I woke up to hear Master Jinx's voice. I was laying down on his bed and he was leaning over me.

I raised my head and immediately got a blood rush. I rubbed my temples for a second and then looked at him. "Fine." I wasn't really paying attention.

"Do you want to see it?" He asked and held up a gown.

I looked it up and down. It was a light color. I couldn't really tell if it was light blue, light brown, or light orange, it was that white. The sleeves were cut down the middle and on the inside the fabric was black. There was lace around the low neck and when I saw how low it would go I frowned in despair. The lace was the same black as the inside of the dress. The dress had a puffy skirt and laced up the back. There was a corset attached and my mind was filled with dread when I saw it.

"You aren't going to get me to wear that. No, I won't." I sat up and crawled away from him.

He smirked and replied confidently, "Oh, I'm pretty sure you will."

"No. I'm not going to. Please don't make me wear that."

"Why not? Try it on." He held the dress out for me to grab from him.

I crossed my arms and glared at him, "I'm not going to put that ugly dress on and you can't make me."

He laughed lightly, "I can make you. Want me to?" He suggested and took the dress off of its hanger.

I shrieked softly and crawled backwards even more. My heart pounded in my chest quickly. I blushed violently and shook my head to say no. "Are you sure my dolly?" He asked me.

I took a deep breath and calmed my heart down before speaking, "I'm sure." I quickly took the dress and hurried to the bathroom.

I shut the door loudly and then locked it. I leaned against the door and closed my eyes for a moment, thinking. But no matter what I couldn't think of any way I could get away with not wearing the dress that Master Jinx had picked out.

I sighed and took my clothes off easily. I pulled the dress on over my head with difficulty. I hugged my stomach too tightly, it was almost hard to breathe. The skirt hardly touched my legs and it felt warm. The sleeves were very cold though. I looked at myself in the mirror and admired the dress for a moment before realizing how very low it went. I groaned and stepped out into Master Jinx's room.

"You want me to wear this?!" I yelled at him angerly.

"Well, yes. Of course. You didn't pick one out so I did. By the way, it looks great on you." He winked at me and walked closer.

I backed up and narrowed my eyes, "Well, I dont like it."

Sighing he grabbed my shoulders, "You will wear it no matter what. Understand?"

I shook my head and got out of his grasp. "No, I don't understand."

"There are different colors of that dress. You could always a different one." He told me.

I ignored him and left his room in a great hurry. Perhaps I could find a different dress that I liked and convince him to left me that one instead.

* * *

Ok guys. I finished this one and I went over the other chapters and I think I got everything in them, but if notice a mistake please tell me =D

Cherry


	9. Chapter 8

HEY EVERYONEEE

_To : lol, yeah. She willl_

* * *

Chapter 8

I ran down the halls of the mansion and finally came to the door I wanted. I grabbed the handle and tried to opened the door. It wouldn't budge, and neither would the handle. I frowned and pushed the door with all my might. Nothing worked.

A passing person came up to me and asked, "Do you need help?"

I turned around in surprise. A little girl with white hair was standing there. I smiled at her and said, "Yeah, I'm trying to get in here. Do you happen to have a key?"

She giggled and pulled out a key. She walked up to the door and I scouted over. She put the key in the lock and unlocked it. It creaked and groaned but finally swung open.

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed to her.

"Welcome." She grinned up at me and danced away from me.

I laughed before entering the clothing room and I searched through the huge for ball gowns. I walked through the aisles and soon I came to a promising one. Once I had walked to about the middle of aisle I saw a dress that captivated me. It had red velvet on it and then an underneath layer that was in the middle of the dress was gold and silky. I looked like it would be a little low but it was beautiful.

Instantly, I grabbed it off the rack. My eyes searched over the rest of the clothes and I picked out another light blue one. Both of the dress had big skirts like the other one. I hurried out of the room and closed the door behind me. Running, I headed off to my room with a large grin plastered on my face.

In my room, I tore off the dress that Master Jinx had given me to wear to the Ball. I pulled on the red and gold one quickly and was relieved when I could breathe in it easier. It went to the floor and dragged and little bit. It didn't go nearly as low but it still went low. I liked this one way better than the other one. I took of the red and gold gown and then tried on the blue one. The blue one had a high collar and short sleeves. There was a corset on it and it flared a little at the waist. But underneath the blue corset the skirt was dark blue and fluffy. It itched a lot on my legs so when I took it off and put on some other clothes I scratched my legs like crazy.

My skin turned vibrant red from the itching and I frowned. I exited my room and locked it behind me. I meandered over to the kitchen. I smelled bacon and eggs. My stomach grumbled and I looked down at it. I laughed and went over to one of the serving girls.

"Uh, may I have some breakfast?" I asked her politely.

She looked up at me from where she was sitting peacefully and nodded slowly and tiredly. "Yeah, there's some already prepared plates over there. See?" She pointed at a counter filled with steaming food.

"Thanks!" I smiled at her and she smiled back.

I walked over to the counter and a took a plate and a fork. I saw some orange juice in glasses so I also took a glass of that. I found my way back to my room but at my door I saw someone. I looked up from my food and there was Master Jinx. He stoof there with anger written on his face.

"What?" I asked him as a bit of madness entered into my voice.

"What are you doing here?" He growled at me.

I looked at him like he was stupid and responded, "Going to my room to eat my food. Duh."

He rolled his eyes, "I mean, why'd you leave the room?"

"Oh, you could've said that in the first place." I pushed him aside and unlocked the door to my room. "I went and got a dress and then food."

He followed me into my room and I looked back at him with narrowed eyes. "What?!"

"You haven't said anything about your family." He stared at me with solemn eyes.

"Yeah. So? Does it matter?" The expression on my face was one that suggested that he was stupid.

He pressed me against the wall suddenly and brought his mouth close to my ear. "Don't get too proud of yourself _human_. I can easily kill you."

My eyes fought a tense war with his when he pulled away. _What right did this guy have to talk to me like that?!_

"Do you understand?" He eyes darkened threateningly, "Or do you want to go to the dungeon for a bit?"

I swallowed and then spat, "You can't control me! You have no right."

"Oh, I can't? I do have a right. I could go kill your family right now, but I spared their lives. They had to a debt to pay, instead of taking their blood, I took you. I could've killed you and this is how you treat me?!" He yelled at me angerly. His hand wrapped around my throat and he held me there. He tightened his iron grip so that I couldn't breathe.

I whimpered and let myself go limp. His hand loosened its tight hold on my throat and I fell to the floor. I looked up at him with wide eyes and I trembled.

"Are you afraid now my dolly?" He crouched down beside me and revealed his bright white fangs.

I nodded ever so slightly and he got up. He left the room with an air of superiorness. He slammed the door behind him never once looking back at me. I curled up in a ball and cried while touching my throat. It throbbed and I was gasping. I rocked back and forth, my eyes staring dully at the other wall.

* * *

Jinx's POV

_Who the hell did she think she was? I can easily kill her. _He was wandering around in the forest behind his home trying to calm down. The girl that he had found entertained him, but also made him want to rip his hair out. Maybe he should just get rid of her. But then what would he do?

He groaned and leaned up against a tree. His eyes wandered off into space just when Alex popped out of no where.

"What are you doing here?" He growled at the man.

"Nothing. Just came by to see you." Alex responded quietly.

"Shouldn't you be guarding the gate?" Jinx hissed the intruder.

"I got someone to cover for me. I wanted to talk to you. About your little slave girl, the one named Roxy." Jinx's eyes narrowed at the mention of the girl. Alex walked over to Jinx and stood his ground.

"Why do you want to talk about her?" He growled threateningly and his terrifying eyes darkened a bit.

Alex asked a few questions about her for the next minutes and Jinx answered some of them and didn't answer others.

"Thanks Jinx. I owe you two now." Alex winked slowly and then disappeared with a puff and was gone.

"He's an idiot." Jinx growled to himself.

He leaned up against a tree for a moment and got carried away in thought. But all of the sudden he smelled smoke and he wildly to his feet. He ran to a place where he could see his palace. In horror, he saw it all in flames. He ran at full speed and soon he was inside. He searched for the slave's corridor and finally found it a few minutes later. He sprinted all the way to Roxy's room and twisted the handle. His hand heated up quickly as he touched the hot lock. He could feel his skin blistering as he forced open the weak door. Inside he found an unconscious Roxy.

He picked her up desparately and raced out of her room as a rafter from the above floor striked the place where she had been moments ago.

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNNNNN = ]


	10. Chapter 9

Ok, Sorry guys! I have a huge writer's block right now. gah ^^; Enjoy and please review! ~ Sasha

Chapter 9

I stretched and yawned tiredly. Then I turned to my other side and opened my eyes slowly. The world was very fuzzy and confusing, so I blinked a few times and it got clearer. In front of me I saw a huge rushing river and I sat up imediately. What happened? What was I doing here? I looked around in vain to find an answer to my question. All I could see was a large forest and the river. The sun hadn't risen yet and the water gurgled quietly. I heard frog calls and crickets, too. It would of been a peaceful place if I wasn't so scared.

I rolled over painfully to see Master Jinx sitting by the water with his feet submerged in it. I moaned as I moved around more, I felt my back crack. My muscles felt unused and my legs stiff. The moon's light reflected softly off of the water, making it so I could kind of see. I crawled over to Master Jinx slowly, and I finally laid down on my stomach beside him. My hands relaxed and I dipped them in the river. The ice cold water jolted me wide awake and made my fingers tingle.

Jinx sighed and looked down at me, sadly. "My home... is gone." His eyes showed a hopeless look to me, and I instantly felt bad for him.

I leaned against him and murmered quietly, "It'll be alright. We'll work something out."

He looked down at me for a long moment and then went back to looking at the water, dully. After another long moment of peaceful silence he replied with an edge to his voice, "We?"

Surprised, I announced bravely, "I didn't think you were going to let me go because there was a tiny fire. Or were you?" At the last part my eyes lit up hopefully.

He laughed, "I'm _not_ going to let you go, you entertain me too much for that." He raised his eyebrows at me, challenging me to fight back.

"I'm only around to entertain you?" I asked hardly, glaring at him.

He smiled and winked at me, "You could think of it like that, but that's not entirely true."

Getting frustrated I sat up, "Then what is it?"

He cupped my face with his large, and cold hands. Then suddenly he brought his face close to mine, and lightly kissed my lips.

Stunned, I slapped his face. "What was that?!"

His expression was one of a guilty child being caught. "A kiss." He replied with dignity.

I scowled at him and responded angrily. "And what right do you have to kiss me?" I turned away from him so that my back was facing him.

"What right do you have to talk to me like that?" He pushed me into the water light heartedly.

Falling in, I ranted inside my head at him. Calling him names and all. I climbed out of the river shivering and with narrowed eyes. "What the heck was that for?" I knew the answer to my question though.

He just nodded and stood up. "We should build a house here soon. Right here is a nice clearing and technically I still own this land." The sun was almost peeking over the edges of the trees. "Well, it's time to head for the shadows." He marched over to the trees and searched for the darkest spot. He rested against a mossy tree there and closed his red eyes.

I wandered over there after a minute. But before I did, I splashed some water on my face. I shook my head and sat down beside him. He pulled me closer and nuzzled my hair. I rolled my eyes at him and let out a deep sigh. He was a very confusing person. I leaned against him and I listened to his breathing become slower. After a while, my eyes began to droop, too. I wearily yawned and then snuggled up beside his muscular body with his arm draped over my neck. I breathed a contented breath before gradually sinking into the chambers of sleep.

--

The next night I was awakened by the sound of hammering. Surprised by this, I jumped up onto my feet and looked around me warily. At once I spotted Master Jinx standing over pieces of wood. He was breaking a sweat and pounding hard on something. He looked up and stopped when he saw me.

"Hello dolly." He said with a slight smile that made me tingle inside.

I nodded at him and replied, "Hello Master Jinx." I walked closer to him before asking curiously, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to build a house. I'm making a base, see?" I looked down at his work and then looked up.

"Oh, I see. Where'd you get these materials?" I didn't see any resources besides the trees and it didn't look he had done anything with them.

"Here and there. It doesn't really matter, does it?" He winked at me and then set to work again.

My stomach growled and I put a hand over it. "Is there any food or something?"

Sighing, he replied, "There's probably some berry bushes around. There's fish in the deer. Deer in the woods. They're all food." He waved his hand to show that food was everywhere.

I stared dully at him and snapped, "Food that I can eat."

He growled his reply, "Just go find something, and after that you can help me with this house I'm trying to build."

I glared at and him and stomped off into the dark woods. I heard him laughing and then say in a more serious and dangerous tone. "Work on that attitude of yours. No mate of mine will sound Or act like that."

"Mate? Since when am I his fucking mate?" And then I muttered under my breath and set out to find some food. After a few minutes of walking, I heard a rustling noise in the trees above me. I stopped and turned my gaze upwards. It was pitch black and I couldn't see anything. Then a thump sounded on the ground in front of me. I immediately looked there and saw Alex in the shadows.

"What the heck are you doing here?" He growled quietly at me. "Why'd Jinx bring you here?"

I looked at him, with my mouth hanging open. "What am I doing here?! You mean, what are _you _doing here? And how on earth should I know that? I just woke up and was here!" I yelled loudly at him. The stress was getting to me.

He looked taken aback by the fierceness in my voice. Then he quickly recovered and raised his eyebrows. "No need to take your anger out on me young lady." He put a hand on my shoulder and looked down into my eyes. "Now, where is your master?"

I pointed back the way I came, he nodded and left me. When he left I noticed that I felt a little more lonely than when he was there. I shook that off and began my search again. Vainly, I lifted the plant leaves up and looked closely at every bush and tree. Finally, I found a single berry bush. I inspected it to see if I could tell if the berries were poisen or not. I couldn't quite tell the color of them because of the dim light that made it through the high trees.

Satisfied that they were safe to eat, I plopped some in my mouth and then took a bunch more. I took my time walking back to the river, and enjoyed the beauty of the forest at night. Owls were hooting and mice were scurrying around. An occasional squirrel chattered up in a tree. I took a deep breath and took in the sight so I would be able to remember it years later. If I was still alive.


	11. Chapter 10

To VWH: He's basically both, ya know? Every character has two sides... ;) Thanks. & The other vampires either died or got away. No one knows. Jinx didn't really care about them that much so thats why he didnt them a second thought. lol, nice of him right?

To GracieC: Thanks! C=

To luna: Thank you for the offer! = ] Yep, will do. ^^

To :

And thank you for all the adds! 3

Chapter 10

I appeared at the edge of the clearing to see an angry Master Jinx. He was towering over Alex, who was on his back on the ground. Master Jinx smashed his foot into Alex's stomach and stomped down on it. Alex let out a loud and deperate gasp. In vain, he struggled to push Master Jinx off him but to no avail. I watched in horror as Master Jinx killed Alex, mercilessly.

I let out a squeak of fear when I heard Alex suck in his last painful breath. Master Jinx looked up at me with the most terrifying eyes in the whole world. I started backing up but then I fell down when I tripped over an unseen root in the ground. Slowly, Master Jinx walked over to me, a huge grin on his face. But it wasn't one of happiness, it was one of a vampire caught in a deep blood lust. His steps were slow, and light. He seemed to be taken over by this instinct. I crawled backwards hopelessly, but soon my back was at a huge tree. I swallowed as he crouched down over me.

His face got closed to my neck, and he twisted my head so he had a better angle. Tears started to roll down my checks as I choked out, "Please stop."

He didn't pay any attention and licked my neck with his cold and wet tounge. Then without warning he dug his fangs in my slender neck and I screamed out in pain. I felt the life being pulled out of my body, and I began to get colder, and weaker. My breaths were less frequent, and my heart beat slowed down.

This was just getting all too familiar to me. The world slowly swirled around me and I felt a great blackness tugging at me. Just before I closed my eyes I saw Master Jinx staring down at me emotionlessly.

* * *

Pain prickled in my arms, and legs. In panic, I bolted up off of the ground. But then my head started spinning and I fell right back down. Tiredly, I rubbed my forehead and groaned. Everything on my body hurt, what had happened? Then I remembered, Master Jinx had bitten me. I lookjed around for him, and didn't see him. Maybe I could escape now, while he was out of sight. I got up slowly, and experimently tried walking. I could do it without too much pain. So, I hobbled over to the river to get a drink before leaving. That's when I saw Jinx. He had been standing behind my tree the whole time.

Taking a deep breath, I tried to calm down. I didn't look back at him, I just went towards the water. But right before I reached it a hand grabbed my arm. I gasped and turned around. Master Jinx was there staring at me with black eyes.

"What?" I said softly, my voice full of scorn and hate. I glared at him and tried to pull away.

He pulled me closer and whispered, his forehead touching mine. "You have good tasting blood."

I instantly pulled away. "What the hell?!"

He smirked and tugged me back. "You heard me. I like your blood." He licked his lips and showed off his fangs.

"I don't know what's wrong with you Jinx, but I think you need help." I couldn't take my eyes off of his.

He growled threatenly, "You're still my slave, I can do whatever I want with you." He narrowed his eyes and shoved me harshly into the river.

I lunged at him but he laughed cruelly as he side-stepped and I missed him. He looked down at me like I was a little child pestering him. He narrowed his eyes at me and grabbed me by the shirt. He lifted me up so that I was the same height as him. With his other hand he slapped my face. I flinched and spat at him.

"Are you part cat now?" I didn't know what was up with, I mean before he bit me he had been pretty nice.

I just looked down and my hanging feet and sniffed. My face stung, and the back of my neck hurt. He set me down on my feet and put a hand on my shoulder which I shrugged off, angrily.

"Why are acting so bipolar?" I shot at him. He instantly put a finger under my chin and brought it up so I would look at him.

There was a strict frown on his face as he replied, "Alex wanted to take you away from me."

I gasped, taken aback, "What?" Then I realized his body was no where in sight. "What'd you do with him?"

"I put him in river, he's long gone by now. That was four days ago now." He shrugged and smiled at me.

"I've been out for four days?" I yelled at him in surprise. I tried to push him back but he just laughed at me.

"Yes, you have." He stated matter-of-factly.

* * *

Master Jinx had been working away while I was sleeping. I didn't see how he could so fast, but then again he was a vampire. At this rate I guessed he would be done within the week.

"Like it?" He asked me smiling. He wasn't wear a shirt, just a pair of years. I could see the way his muscles flexed when he picked up pieces of wood, and when he hammered nails. His six pack always destracted me from what I was doing. The scars on his back were as visible as ever.

"You, or the house?" I replied smartly. Winking at him, I liked it when we got along with one another.

"Both of course."

"The house, yes. You, eh..." I stuck my tounge at him when I ended my sentence.

Walking over to me, he bent down and kissed my glossy lips. I widened my eyes in surprise but got captured up in it. "What about now?" He asked smoothly, his voice low and sexy.

"Good." I squeaked out, and then added curiously. "Why are you so confusing?"

"Confusing?" He asked me. "I think that's you."

"Sure." I dropped the subject and ran a hand down his arm. I traced it back up and to his nicely toned stomach. His abs were warm and firm from working.

"You really are tempting me right now." He ran a hand through his hair and looked down at me.

I blushed and replied quickly and nervously, "Then you should get back to work."

He laughed at me and nodded. "We'll save that for another time." He winked at me and then turned around to work.

My stomach got the butterflies and I felt weak in the legs. Why'd he have to do that to me?

I watched him work for a few more minutes before I decided I wanted to take a bath or something. "Hey, do you have any towels or whatever?" I asked Master Jinx.

He looked back at me and shook his head. "Sorry, I don't. But I'm sure being naked would be alright." He winked and went back to what he was doing.

I glared at him and turned away, "Fine, I'll just use your shirt to dry off with."

He grumbled a reply but I couldn't hear it. I walked over to the water and began to undress. I stuck a toe into the water and was surprised to find it warm. I took my shirt offf and walked in. Once I was shoulder deep I looked back. Master Jinx was at the bank grinning mischeviously. In his hand he held my clothes and his shirt. I watched as he brought the clothes over to his work station and kept on working.

I frowned and murmered to myself about plotting his death. I decided to not a big deal about it, maybe he would bring my clothes back. I went under the water and scrubbed my hair to get the dirt out of it. I rinsed the mud and grass off of my body. I took a mouthful of water and gargled with it. My mouth had a bad taste in it, but the water washed most of it away. I wrung out my hair when I was done.

"Hey Jinx! Can I have my clothes back?" I yelled to him, impaitently.

He turned to look at me and smirked. "No! And its not Jinx, it's Master Jinx!"

"Fine. _Master_ Jinx, may I _please _have my clothes back?" I asked him sweetly and sarcasticly.

"No, you may not. But thanks for asking so nicely." He smiled at me.

"Then what am I susposed to wear?" I shouted at him angrily.

"If you come over here you can have your clothes."

"Fine. If that's the way you want it." I got a mouthful of water and got out of the river.

I shivered in the night air but I just walked over to him. He looked at me intently, and if I didn't have water in my mouth I would have scowled. I walked up to him and leaned on his back. When he least expected it, I spat water in his right ear. I smirked and reached for my clothing. I started to run for the trees but Master Jinx stopped me.

His face looked vibrant, "You want to play?" He whispered sugestively in my ear.

"No way! Let go of me!" I squealed, disgusted.

"But I don't want to." He frowned and rest his head on my bare shoulder.

"But I want you to." I shot back.

"Kiss me and I'll let you go." He said turning me around.

I squealed and tried to put back. I covered my chest with my arms and pouted at him. "Bu-"

My words got caught up in his mouth and my arms instantly wrapped around him. His eyes were amused and I was blushing deeply. Our kissed got deeper and soon I was in his arms. I finally let the kiss fade away and I frowned.

"At first you don't want to, but now you do?" He laughed and set me down on the soft grass. The grass tickled my skin and I stared up at him. The stars in the sky were shining brightly, giving him a glowing outline.


	12. Chapter 11

To luna345: Haha yep, thanks! = ]

To GracieC: Thanks, yeah, when I type I don't notice when I misspell/leave out words because Im typing so fast, ya know? Ill try to work on that. ^^

To Kitty Kon: lol, yeah. haha, pepper spray! Brillant 8D

Ok, just a filler basically. XD

-Now we're skipping ahead in time, cause you all know you want to ;) By this time the house has been finished, but theres no furniture, soooo theyre finally going to the city to get stuffs for it, etc etc etc-

Chapter 11

"C'mon Dolly, let's go." Master Jinx called for me.

Yesterday, he had put the finishing touches on and now we just need decorations and the like. We were still sleeping on the floor but that was fine. I sat up, rubbing my eyes wearily.

"Wha? Where?" I asked groggily.

He raised an eyebrow and responded, "To the city. Where else?"

"Oh. What about money though?" I questioned him suspiciously.

"I do have a credit card you know. My wallet is always with me." He pulled me by the arm out of the door.

I sighed, "How are we getting there?"

"I thought we would take a walk." He said sarcasticly. "We're running, get on my back."

"Bu-" I couldn't finish the sentence because he was already running. I knew he could run fast, but not this _fast_.

I had been strugglings with my thoughts the last few days. Almost all of them were about Master Jinx, too. I wasn't sure if I really liked him for him, or if it was a vampire power or something, like being incrediably hot. I shook my head and clung onto Master Jinx. I buried my face in his shoulder and breathed in his woodsy smell.

Before I knew it we were there. The city seemed so unfamliar, I hadn't been here for months! Then I suddenly realized, my family might be out here. What if they saw me? They'd go crazy!

"Hey Jinx, what if my family sees me? They're cause a commontion!" I told him quickly.

"They're probably half-way around the world right now, most likely they've combed this c ity through." He smiled at me.

I was going to object but then he kissed me. He wrapped his arms around me after setting me down. "That sure does shut you up. I'll have to remember that."

While he was directing me to a store, I stuck my tounge out at him. "K, here's one of my credit cards. Don't lose it, or else. Meet back here at 5, ok? I'm going to go look for some furniture, so get clothes for me too. You know what I would wear, I think."

I nodded and entered the shop. I looked around for about an hour or so, and found a few things. When I was going to the third store I thought I saw a familiar face. I did a double take and saw that it was one of my friends from school. Not knowing what to do, I hid behind a pillar. I poked my head out from it and saw she was coming my way. Concentrating, I listened to her conversation with someone she was with.

"Yeah, I don't think they'll ever find her, ya know? I mean, like, she's be gone _forever_! She probably just ran off with her dumpy boyfriend to somewhere, like, California!" I could imagine her rolling her eyes.

"Oh my God! That's totally what she did! I bet she just wanted to be on the news!" An over excited girl responded gigglely.

"She's such a whore! Like, can you imagine, being her?" My 'friend' said back in a high-pitched voice like always.

I let out a snort of disgust silently and kept listening. They were walking pretty slow. I couldn't believe she said that though! I thought she was my best friend.

They kept on talking, and it made me wonder why I ever hung out with her. She said a lot of low things about me and other people. Was I ever like that? My eyes widened at the thought of it. I checked the big clock that I was by and realized that I had 30 minutes left. I decided to grab an ice cream cone and head back to the meeting place.

At the ice cream place I got a chocolate mint cone with chocolate sauce on top. I had a little difficultly eating it because of all the bags, but I managed alright. By the time I got to the place I was about 15 minutes early. I looked for an open bench and sat down there.

"Hey, I'm Eric. What's your name?" A strange guy who looked about a year younger than me came up to me and sat beside me.

I looked at him awkwardly and responded slowly, "Uh, hi. I'm Heather." I said using my old friend's name.

"Nice to meet you Heather! So, what are you doing?" He asked me excitedly.

I laughed at him and said, "Waiting for my boyfriend." Even if he wasn't even close to that I said it anyways. Probably to see what he would do.

He face fell instantly, "Oh."

"What's the matter kid?" I tried to hold in my giggles, and did a pretty decent job.

He mutterd sadly, "I just needed a hot girl to show off to my friends so I could win a bet."

At this point I couldn't stop laughing, "A bet?! Really?"

He blushed bright red, and it showed on his whole face. "Sorry, bye."

I watched him walk away in amazement. I had been a little mean, but he was crazy. At that moment, Master Jinx came up behind me. He tapped my shoulder quizzingly.

"It's nothing." I said shaking my head.

"Ok. Are you ready?" He asked when I stood up.

I nodded and went to throw my ice cream wrapper away in the near by trash can. "Where's the stuff?" I questioned him. He wasn't holding anything besides two bags.

"They're delivering it." He stated smoothly.

"Uh, weird, the place where we live doesn't exactly have a mailbox, or address for that matter." I pointed out snottily.

He started pushing me to the exit of the mall. "Don't worry, I've got it all covered. Don't make your head spin. Now, are there any cabs in this part of town?"

I narrowed my eyes but disregarded it, "Yeah, smart one. Just call a taxi company. But can't we just run?"

"We? You can't run, and I don't want to run with all this stuff. So go find a cab for us." He ordered me and took the bags from my arms.

I stuck my tounge out at him and walked away. Somehow, I managed to find one. I was surprised by this but I asked him to wait while I got my stuff.

----------------

"I think that you should put a closet in our bedroom." I suggested to Master Jinx. The room was still raw wood, but we would fix that soon, I hoped.

"Where?" He asked, but then he went to the inner side of the room. "Right along this wall?"

I nodded, "That looks good! What about the bathroom or bathrooms?" I questioned, trying to think of everything.

"Outside. No, I'll get to them later and have a plumber come out here." He answered calmly.

"Kitchen?"

"Got it."

"Ummmm, storage?"

"Yep, in the future basement.

"Garage?"

He stared at me dully, "We don't even have a car."

"We can get one."

"Who'll pay for it?"

"You, of course."

"How?"

"Credit cards."

"And where's that money going to come from at the end of the month?"

"You've lived for 1,000 years, I think we'll be alright with money."

"I know, we will. But we should be careful with it."

"Why?" I complained and pouted at him. "That's not fair!"

"Fine, when we have no money left you can pay off our debts. Besides, do you even know how to drive?"

I looked at the floor, "No, but I can drive a boat, can't be much different, its just land instead of water."

"Yes, of course. Whatever you say Roxy."

I looked up instantly when he said my name, "How do you know my name?"

"You told me the first day we met, remember?" He winked.

"Oh."


	13. Chapter 12

Hey everyone! The story is coming to an end soon, I think. Just keep that in mind. ;)

BTW, have I missed any reviews? Like, are there ones I haven't answered yet?

To luna345: Yep, thanks! = ]

To VWH luv them all: Yes, I know right? If that happened to me I'd probably chase after them and scare them ;)

To iluvfai: Yeah, that was kind of weird. Um, I'm not exactly sure. There's probably about between two weeks to 6 weeks not mentioned in there so for a few(3-4) months I'd have to say. Thank you! = ]

Jinx confuses me D:

Chapter 12

"_That's_ our bed?!" I shouted when I walked into the large bedroom.

Inside the room was a giant bed, probably a king sized one, and then next to it on each sides were elegant bed stands. The silky sheets were black and then pillows were pure white.

Jinx walked into the room and came up behind me, placing his rough hands on my waist. "Yeah, wanna give it a try?" He suggested, and nuzzled my neck softly.

I stood perfectly still and gave no reaction, "No thanks."

"Why not?" He said, directing me to the huge bed.

He pulled on top of the bed and pinned my arms above my head with a strong hand. I shivered and struggled to pull my arms away.

"I don't want to." I pouted stubbornly.

"We've done it once, what's wrong with twice?" He straddled my legs, and leaned down to whisper in my soft ear.

I stuck my tounge out at him, which he grabbed with his mouth. He started kissing me and then said, "You should stick your tounge out like that again, I might just do something more next time."

I raised my eyebrows, "Like what?" I narrowed my eyes at him and sunk further into the bed.

"Like this." He said, starting to take my shirt off.

I blew air in his face and said, "Fat chance of that."

"Oh really? Well then, is there any possible way on Earth to persaude you to have sex with me?" He questioned, throwing my shirt to the other side of the room.

All of a sudden, I remembered his back. "Maybe. If you tell me something I'll let you do whatever you want with me." I announced and arched my back slightly.

His eyes were filled with interest, "Oh? What do you want to know?"

I got my hands unhooked from his and then unbuttoned his shirt slowly. I ran my hands over his scarred back. "Well, I wanted to know what happened to your back."

He looked at me for a long, dramatic moment. "It doesn't really matter. I was involved in a 'war' of sorts."

"A war?" I asked curiously. "What war?"

He growled, "I told you something, now I get to do whatever I want with you. You agreed to this." He pulled off my pants easily and then tore off my bra quickly.

All I was left in were underwear. He took off his own pants and boxers. I tried to get away but he forced me down, kissing me passionately. At first, I struggled, but then I realized I had no chance so I gave in and kissed him back.

-----------------

"Come on Jinx! Tell me what war, please?" I pouted at him while he was doing something to the floors of our new home.

He grumbled, "If you do this I'll let you know."

I jumped up excited, "Do what?" I pranced over to him joyfully.

"This." He pointed to whatever he was doing.

I scratched my head and looked dumbfounded, "Wait, what?"

"Nevermind." He said roling his eyes. "Can you go to town and get some food?"

"Me? Walk? To town?" I questioned him surprised.

"Yes, you." He nodded and handed me his wallet. "Get a bike if you can't handle it." He scoffed and sent me on my way.

I walked down the rough stairs to the front door. I opened it and closed it behind me. A gust of wind greeted me quickly and I shivered slightly. I looked up at the sky to see clous gathering. I would have to go as fast as possible to miss the coming storm. I started a slow jog up the path to town. About half-way through when the trees were starting to disappear I felt a cold drop of rain on my nose. I glanced upwards and got another drop on my forehead. I started going faster, eager to get to town. The rain began to come more often and harder as I went on.

By the town I reached the grocery store in the small city I was almost soaked. Before I entered the store I wrung out my hair and imediately found an umbrella for sale to get. I wandered around the food and ate some samples they were giving out. At last I headed up to the cash register. The person there looked vaguely familiar and I looked for another one to go to but it was the only one open.

I sighed and walked to it, I set my stuff on the counter and then got a pack of gum from the display.

"Good afternoon, Ma'am. Did you have any trouble finding anything?" The lady asked politely.

I shook my head and watched her scan my things. "No, I found everything easily, thanks." I smiled at her, and then realized where I knew her from. She was my neighbor! She had two kids around my age that I played with when I was little. Hopefully, she wouldn't reconize me.

I instantly looked down and handed her the credit card. "Sign here please."

_I have to sign? Damn it, hopefully they wont notice the difference._ I signed carefully, trying to imitate Master Jinx's small hand writing. I guess it was pretty because she accepted it and gave me my groceries. I thanked her and walked to the door. I opened the umbrella before exiting the store and headed to another store to get boots so my shoes wouldn't get too wet.

I hurried inside the shoe store and looked around for boots. I saw sandels, and tennis shoes for a long moment but then I spotted boots. I walked over to them and grabbed a pair of cute ones that said on the tag that they were water resistant. I tried on a pair of 8s and was satisfied that they fit right. They were brown and soft. The inside was fluffy and warm. It felt like they were made for my feet, but they probably just had a formable pad in them.

Not paying attention to the price I bought them and didn't have to sign the thing. I took off my old shoes and then put the new ones on. My cold feet warmed up quickly and I opened the umbrella again. I hurried home in the fierce wind and rain but was careful not to fall down on the wet and slippery mud.

When I got to the more foresty part of my trip the winds died down and got seperated by the trees. The rain also stoppeed because of the large trees. The ground was firmer and easier to walk on. I saw a black bird land in a tree neary by me and it cawed loudly.

I jumped and then sighed when I realized it was a bird. I smiled happily and laughed at myself. Before I knew it I could heard the river and see my house. I walked faster and reopened my blue and green umbrella. At last, I reached the door and hurried inside. The moment I entered I heard thunder rumble loudly. I shivered and took of my shoes and jacket. I placed them on a rack that Master Jinx had boughten and then went to find him.

I went to the kitchen and didn't see him there but set the bags on the counter anyways. I traveled to the family room and saw him there, working on something. I came up to him, and announced brightly, "I'm back."

He glanced back at me and smiled. "Welcome back. I'm working on carpeting this room, but I got our room done. Why don't you go make some food for me?"

"Just for you? None for me?" I asked jokingly.

"No, no food for you." He winked at me and then got back to his work.


	14. Chapter 13

_Hey everyone, me again! Christmas break starts so I'll have more time write. Yay? = ] ~ Cherry_

_To VHW luv them all: Haha, yep. O no, you aren't. Yep! Well, people don't really like Jinx. Ya know? Therefore, after his castle burned down, they all fled or died. Sooo, they aren't under his control, so they don't have to see him again, etc etc etc. And, he does have a few friends. Perhaps they'll come up in the story sometime._

_To Kitty Kon: Possibly, but the lady might not of reconized her ya know? Haha, yeah. Naughty_

_To luna345: That's great that you think so! = ] lol_

_Ohno, it's 13, unlucky chapter. Jinx on Jinx? No. = ]_

Chapter 13

I unload the bags onto the island counter in the kitchen and then wrapped up the plastic bags and put them in one of the many unused cabients. Before lay butter, peanut butter, apples, oranges, crackers, bread, sugar, salt, chocolate, flour, water, plastic silverware, paper plates, juice boxes, and a few other things.

I decided to make sandwhiches for Master Jinx and me. I pulled out four pieces of cold bread and a clear plastic knife. I spread the butter onto each of the bread pieces lightly, and then grabbed the peanut butter. I opened it and put the lid on the butter. I took the knife and scooped it in the strong smelling peanut butter. I put it onto two pieces of bread and made it even. Then, for the other pieces of bread I put grape jelly onto them. I put the two halves together for each sandwhich and put them on flimsy white paper plates that I had gotten for one dollar.

I walked back into the room Master Jinx was in and sat on the floor beside him. "I made some sandwhiches. I would of gotten milk, but we would need a fridge for that... so here's a juice box." I handed him one of the plates and juice box.

I opened up my juice box and punched the straw in. I took a sip and then looked outside. It was pouring down harder than it had when I was out there. A crack of thunder and lightning filled the sky. The house shook and I sat up straighter in alarm.

"It's just thunder." Master Jinx said rolling his eyes and taking a bite of the sandwhich. "You know, I've never had a sandwhich. I usually just have blood and the occasion meat."

"Ew. Who'd want blood?" I crinkled my face up at the thought, jokingly. "How have you never had a sandwhich though?! Everyone has them, even old people like yourself!"

"I'm old? There are vampires who are a lot older than me. But none of them like to come out. The older you get, the harder it is to come out into sunlight. I may be able to be in it, but it still hurts." He winked at me and took another bite.

I nodded and swallowed some sandwhich. "Really? That's crazy. I'm glad you can be in the sun." I said smiling at him.

"What the purple stuff?" He asked quizzingly when he opened up the sandwhich.

I laughed and replied, "Jelly, well, it's grape jelly."

"Jelly? That's a interesting word." He commented after a moment.

"Jelly? Really? It's a normal word." I responded.

We sat there and finished our food in the next minutes. "I'll take that." I said, when he was done. I walked our trash into the kitchen and got out one of the plastic bags from the cupboard. I put the trash in there and placed it on the ground.

I looked at the food and other items still sitting on the counter, boredly. I decided to put them away in the large cupboards. I took all the food and put them on the bottom shelf of one of the cabients. Then the other stuff I put in some of the other light wood coards. I closed the doors softly when I was done. I smiled and the cleaned up my crumbs from making sandwhiches and put them in the bag.

I had never minded work but I didn't enjoy it either. When I was bored it entertained me though so once I started I would work until I ached or there was no more work to do. Unless I got distracted, then I would forget all about it.

I was walking back out of the kitchen when another burst of thunder rumbled through the forest. I jumped in shock but then calmed down. I decided to go into Master Jinx's and my bedroom and clean up there. Determinedly, I walked to the other side of the house and opened the door to the bedroom. It was dark in there since I hadn't lighten the candles.

Almost all the rooms in the house had candles because Master Jinx hadn't gotten to the electrical things yet. I walked into the dark room and felt around for the matches, finally I picked them up from a shelf on the wall and got one of the many candles. I lit up the match and then added the flame to the candle. The room glowed brighter and brighter as I lit more candles around the room.

Jinx had suggested getting laturns for the walls but I hadn't seen any when ever I went shopping so I had just dropped the idea. I went around the surronding rooms that connected to my room and lit those candles too. Soon, the place had a cozy feeling to it and I started the large fireplace.

I walked into my closet and looked at the package of hangers laying on the ground. All my nice clothes were laying in a sloppy pile on the ground so one by one I picked them up and set them nicely down. Then I opened the large box set of hangers and tore it open. I threw the scraps on the ground and took some hangers out of the box.

I chose one of my new silky dresses and carefully put it on the hanger. Then I put all my other clothes on and hung them on a bar that stretched across the wall. Dresses went into one area, skirts, in the next, and then shirts, and finally pants. My two pairs of shoes were still in the front entry so I was done.

When I came out of my closet I was surprised because I couldn't hear any thunder or see any lightning. I opened up the shades on the window and saw that all the clouds were gone and that the grass was very wet and the river had risen. The bright sun was being swallowed up by the pitch black sky and stars were popping up everywhere in the night.

I must of been working in the closet for an awefully long time. I blew out some of the candles and went to find Jinx. My stomach rumbled as I walked and I couldn't find him in the family room. So I walked to another part of the house that hadn't been carpeted earlier and saw that it was done.

"Jinx? Are you alive?" I called out, wondering where he had gone.

A hand rested on my shoulder immediately after I said that and I screamed. I turned around to see Master Jinx smiling.

I slapped him lightly. "You could of said something, you didn't have to scare me." I looked at him accusingly.

"Aw, but that wouldn't be any fun." He pouted and ran his hands over my back. "I'm almost done carpeting on this floor, I only have the hallway and three more rooms to do."

I stepped back, "That's good. When are you going to get the electrical company out here?" I asked interested.

"Not for a while. Probably after winter." He said shaking his head, he patted my shoulder knowingly. "I'm sorry, but I'm sure you'll be ok.

"But its not even winter yet! It's like, October!" I yelled angrily. I wanted electricity and I wanted it _now._

"Don't be such a baby, you've survived so far I think you can make it five or six more months. It's a pretty short amount of time you know."

"Ugh! You are such a jerk!" I shouted and stomped back to our bedroom.

I heard him laughing quietly as I went back and my heart felt pierced. I slammed the door behind me and sank down to the floor. I buried my head in my legs and started to sob silently.


	15. Chapter 14

**_Hey all, Cherry here. = ]_**

**_To VWH luv them all: Yeah, I think Roxy may of caught some bipolarness from him. XD Thanks, and will do!_**

**_To luna345: Haha yes. Down with him! Possibly, we'll see what happens. ^^_**

**_To Yesenia S.: Awesome! Good to know new people are reading my story. ^^ You'll have to find out, mwahaha. Thanks!_**

**_To Moonifrui: Well, they either were burned to death(pleasent thought right?) or escaped or were taken back to slaves if they were found by their masters. Jinx is in his 1500s but he appears to be in his mid to early 20s. Roxy is about 19. No certain age yet._**

Chapter 14

_Dear Master Jinx,_

_It's been great knowing you but I have to go back home. My family misses me and I need to knock some sense into my 'friends.' I love you, but not enough to stay. I'm sorry, please do forgive me. This kills me, but so do you... with your weird behavior and all. Don't come after me either, I know we'll meet again. This has been the hardest choice in my life to make. I just think we don't fit together. Take care of yourself._

_Love, Roxanne_

I looked at the note I had just written and placed it on the bedstand beside Master Jinx. Tears fell down my checks and I sniffed quietly. I kissed his cold forehead softly, and breathed in his wonderful scent. Then with my warmest clothes on and most of my belongings I hurried out of the bedroom.

I glanced around the house and said farewell to it sadly. I exited the house as quietly as possible and felt the cool air of the outside. I took a deep breath and ran away into the woods. My life with Jinx had been too confusing and I missed my family too much. I had been gone for a few months already, I didn't want to make it a lifetime.

Knowing Master Jinx, he would come after me, but not if I started a new life. I would say hello to my family and then move on and stay in contact with them but not let Master Jinx know where I was. I looked up at the cloudy sky and felt a rain drop hit my nose. Trudging through the forest was much easier now that it wasn't muddy or slippery.

--To Jinx's POV--

I awoke to see a small letter written on a notebook page on my bedstand. I looked over and saw no Roxy. She must of gone to get breakfast or get ready for the day ahead of us. I picked up the note to look more closely. My eyes widened when I had finished reading the whole thing.

"What the hell was she thinking?" I roared aloud, even though I knew no one would answer. I threw the stand across the room and let the anger take over me completely. For the next hour I went on a rampage around the house, totally ruining it.

I breathed deeply when I was done and hit my head against the wall. I should of known this was coming. I should of stopped her. Thoughts of how I could of done something rushed into my head fiercely, giving me a major headache. I sank down to my knees and moaned. We would never meet again, she wouldn't come back to me. Not now that she was gone. Unless... unless I went after her and convinced her that I could change, and that we could be happy together. That's what I would do.

I raced out the front door, leaving it wide open. I didn't care if someone went in, I just need my Roxy. I ran down the path to town swiftly. Jumping over logs and ducking from low tree branches. The wind ruffled my hair and made it fly. It had gotten longer since I hadn't gotten it cut for a few long months.

When I reached town, no one was out. Just as well, that meant that Roxy wasn't outside. She would be at her parent's house then. I knew the way there like the back of my hand. I had been going to see her long before I had taken her to my mansion.

When I arrived there, her bedroom window was wide open. I crawled inside and saw another note on her bed. I imediately went to pick it up from her neatly made bed. Angrily I read it aloud.

_Dear Jinx,_

_Nice to know that you still care about me. I won't tell you where I went and my family doesn't even know I came home. Don't take your rage out on them. Please._

_Roxy_

--Roxy's POV--

As I boarded onto the plane I wondered if this was a big mistake. Too late now to change anything though. The amount of people on the red-eye surprised me. I had gotten the last free seat next to a window. I leaned my head up against it and thought about my recent decision to leave Master Jinx.

Was it a mistake? Had I done the wrong thing? What if he killed my family to get revenge on me? The thought shocked me, had I put my family in danger?

I closed my eyes and a silent and cold tear ran down my face. Brutal pictures of my family laying dead, in pools of blood flooded my mind. I gritted my teeth and tried to get the images out.

The person next to me would look over to see what I was doing ever so often. Once, I caught her doing so, and glared at her until she turned away quietly.

A headache that had stayed unnoticed for a few long hours came rushing back to me, full force. I groaned and grabbed my bag. Opening it, I saw my small white bottle of Advil. I took it out and took the lid off before taking two and placing them in my hand. Then, I rummaged around in my bag for a water bottle. I didn't have one.

At that moment, a flight attendant with snacks and drinks appeared. I smiled at her and looked at her delicate blue uniform. She even had one of those hats. I giggled and stopped when she came to my isle.

"Would any of you like to order something?" She asked politely.

I nodded, "Yes, please. Pretzels and water?" I asked and handed her some money.

"Sure. Here you go." She reached over the other two next to me and handed me a small bag and water bottle.

I gladly accepted it with my free hand and then she moved on to the next row behind us quickly. Opening, the bottle of water I took a swig of it before and after swallowing the Advil. After that, I plugged my ear phones in and turned on some hard rock.

The girl next to me turned around and said something I didn't catch.

I paused my music and took my ear phones out. "Huh?" I questioned her.

"I said, what music are you listening to?"I smiled and gave her one earphone. Turning it on, I announced to her, "This music."

She laughed happily and replied, "Yeah, I have this on my iPod too."

Smiling at her, I wondered who she was and were she was going. "I'm Roxy, you?"

"Christina, Christina Golden." She beamed at me. "I'm 17 and a senior."

"Well, I'm 19 and not in school anymore." I winked at her and grinned.

We talked for a little longer before the seat belt sign flashed on.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are getting ready to land. Please fasten your seat belts and lift up your trays. Thank you for flying with us tonight." A speaker at the front announced our the system.

I checked my belt and then folded my tray up. Whistling, I looked around and saw everyone else getting ready, too.

I felt the plane jolt down and it shocked me out of my thoughts. Going up and down in airplanes always reminded me of rollar coasters. My family thought I was crazy to think that though. Maybe I was crazy. I frowned for a second but then smiled, trying to think of things besides my family.

**_REVIEWWWWWWW_**


	16. Chapter 15

_**Okkk, hi people! Whats up? ~ ;3; Sorry it takes me so long to update. this a short chapter, I know. The next one will be longer. Ok? = ]**_

**_To Luna345: Yeah, he fersure can. ^^ lol, this too soon? *sarcasism of course*_**

**_To Niki-5868: lol, maybe she'll go back to Jinx, who knows? = ]_**

**_To iluvfai: You're right on with that. But I think Jinx will be happy to see her, when/if he does. 8D_**

**_To XoXoBlissXoXo: Oh my, well please dont pull it out! D: XD Thanks_**

**_To ZekeLoveStrawberria: Thank you very much ^^_**

**_To htr17: Yep, he is. No specified place. Probably somewhere that has some history to it. Maybe a different country? Eh, he may see if his old 'friends' have seen her, or maybe he won't find her until her dying breath. lol, who knows?_**

_**Chapter 15**_

Jinx paced Roxy's room angrily. What should he do?! He couldn't torture her family; she would get mad, and they didn't know anything. He wasn't able to follow her, he hadn't been able to detect her scent anywhere. He had no idea how she had masked it, where the hell had she gone?! He growled and ran out her room's window madly. His eyes were beginning to change from black to a crimson red color. He landed on the roof and then sprang back up and ran across the roof tops, not caring if someone saw him.

He had no idea where he was heading, all he knew was that he wanted his girl back, and now. He heart felt like it had been torn out and stabbed, he winced at the thought of that.

* * *

Meanwhile, I was just getting off the plane with my new found friend, Christina. I smiled at her, and helped her get her luggage down from above our seats. We were near the back of the plane, so it was a good 15 minutes before we were able to actually get off the plane.

Her long brown hair cascaded down her back, and flowed behind her as she walked down the aisle in front of me. My own black hair was rough and dirty from not taking a good and nice shower. I ran my free hand through it and sighed.

"Say, Christina, where are you headed?" I asked her, when she turned to look behind her.

She smiled and responded happily, "My boyfriend, Aaron. He's here at the airport waiting for me. You didn't mention where you were going."

I looked at my feet, "I, um, don't really have a place to stay." I scratched my head as I whispered nervously.

She stared at me with her wide brown eyes. "Do you need some place to stay? I'm sure you can stay with Aaron and I." She winked at me as we exited the tunnel from the plane to the airport.

"Oh, um, I wouldn't want to intrude." I blushed at her. "I hardly even know you."

She laughed, "Look, we need someone older than us anyways. My mother thinks that Aaron's parents will be here. But they're off on a three month long cruise. If she finds out they're gone I can say you came and stayed with us. All right? I'll just have to ask-" And she cut off and squealed, "AARON!"

I saw her run to hug a tall red headed kid. He grinned and hugged her back. "Hey Chrissy." I smiled and watched them, while slowly walking towards them.

"This is Roxy, she uh, needs a place to stay." She whispered the last part in his ear, but she had to go on tip-toes to reach it. "So, can she stay with us?"

Aaron looked at me, and then back at Christina. "Sure, fine with me. She can have the guest room. My parents won't be back for a few months, so feel free to stay until then. Just don't make a mess." I heard a slight Australian accent in his voice.

"That sounds great! Thank you so much." I grinned at him. "How much should I pay you?"

They both looked shocked when I mentioned payment. "Golly, if you're a friend of Christina you don't need to pay rent!" Aaron exclaimed.

I blushed and looked at me feet, that's when I noticed we were at the luggage claim place. I looked for my neon bag and grabbed it out of the ring. "Thank you soo much."

"It's our pleasure." Christina announced when she picked up her black suitcase. "Shall we go?"

Aaron and I nodded and we followed Aaron to a shiny gray truck. He plopped our things in the back and then held the door open for Christina and I. I jumped into the back, and Christina slid up front. She smiled at me in the mirror and whispered, "Isn't he hot?"

I giggled and nodded, "You're a lucky girl." I winked at her and fastened my seat belt. Then Aaron climbed in and drove us to where ever he lived.

I didn't have a doubt about them, they seemed like perfectly safe people to me. So when we pulled up to a nice house, I wasn't surprised at all.

* * *

"Where the hell are you Roxanne?!" Master Jinx screeched in the black night. It had been a few days since she had left, but he had gone crazy. He hadn't slept a bit. For all he knew she was on the other side of the world. He growled and ran to the destroyed castle he use to own.

* * *

The guest bedroom that Aaron had given me was very nice. It was a light creme color with accents of dusty rose and black. There was a layer of dust that covered the room, but it was fine with me. I swept all the dust away the few night and instantly fell in love with the place. Too bad I couldn't stay here for long.

I stripped and stepped into the old bathrub. It had four feet just like the ones in old movies, and was absolutely, and adorably vintage. I sat down and put the draine plug in. I sat back after turning the water on and laid my book down on the ground beside me. I took my bottle of face mask solution and rubbed it onto my face. I sat closed my eyes and relaxed as the warm water slowly covered me.

A knock on the door startled me, I quickly leaned forward and called, "Who is it?"

"Me." An unfamiliar voice said, and the door opened a crack.

**Review please? 8D**


	17. Chapter 16

**Gah, I haven't had inspiration on this story in like, forever. In fact, I really hate vampires now. But I guess it won't hurt to finish the story since I'm almost done. Probably like 3 or 4 more chapter to go? Ugh, I don't want to do this. :) Ummm, I'll answer the old reviews later. lol ~ Cherry**

**Chapter 16**

"Who's me?" I asked, getting a bit scared. The voice I had heard certainly was not from Aaron or Christina. And only Aaron and Christina and I lived here, right? I started reaching for my towel when someone stepped in just as the lights went out. The windowless room went pitch black imediately. My eyes couldn't adjust, so I was blind to everything.

Someone laughed and I heard feet walking over to the tub, "What a silly question." A cruel voice purred and a cold slender finger stroked touched my chin.

I tried to pull back from the stranger but I was oddly paralyzed. Trying to move my hand off of the side of the rub, I just felt a tingle shiver its way up my arm.. As did the rest of my body when I attempted to move again. "W-what'd you do to me?" I gasped in silent fear. I tried turning my head away from him, but that just provked a tingle again.

The man laughed and pulled away. "My dear, I did nothing at all. That, is just a reaction to me." He bent down close to my ear. "Actually, I came to save you. Your poor old Jinx, or _Master_ Jinx, told me to come find you." He laughed a little, finding pleasure in what he was doing.

I whimpered and whispered, "Please, go away. Tell him I'm dead." I sniffed and nearly gagged at the smell of him, he was wearing too much cologne. The tingling feeling slowly disappeared, so I eagerly tried to pull back again. But then the feeling just sharply came back. I winced and frowned deeply. I wanted that feeling to go away!

"Oh don't worry, Roxy. I won't tell him I found you. You're just too interesting to do that. He doesn't deserve you." He winked at me, or least I think he did, and then snapped his fingers. Immediately he was gone and I could move again.

My breath came out shakily and I jumped out of the tub quicky. Dripping with water, I walked over blindly to the light switch. I flipped it back on, but nothing happened. "Shit." I swore under my breath and grabbed my soft blue towel. Quickly, I dried myself off and exited the bathroom with it wrapped around my body. The rest of the house was dark, so I called out in the hall way. "Aaron? Christina?"

I heard a few murmers and then, "I think the thunderstorm put the electricity out. I guess we'll just have to use candles." Great, I couldn't blow dry my hair. It would be frizy.

As I was sitting in my bed that night, I thought about what that man had sad. I blinked. Why couldn't Jinx just leave me in peace? He was too clingy, I didn't want to be stuck with him forever. I didn't know if he aged or not like the vampires in books today. At his mansion he had said no one there aged, but the mansion was gone now. So what would happen?

I rubbed my temple, frustrated. How had he found me? Surely Aaron and Christina didn't have anything to do with it. "I wish vampires didn't exist. I wish my life was normal." I rubbed my hurting head and sighed. My life was too far from normal.

The door creaked open and broke my train of thought. I looked up and saw Christina standing there in her pajamas. Her hair was frizy and she smiled slightly at me. She came in and sat on my bed. "Hey Rox." She said using her nickname for me.

"Hey Christina. What's up?" I leaned back against the bed's headboard. "When are we getting power back here?" The power lines had been knocked down in the storm, but so far we hadn't seen any electrical people coming out to fix it.

"Probably within the next few," She covered her yawn with her hand, "Days. I can't be exactly sure though."

I groaned, not liking the thought. "I can't wait until morning."

Christina nodded, agreeing with me. "Me, too. So you haven't like told me a lot about your love life..." She trailed off, hoping for me to say something interesting. "Or anything else for that matter."

I rolled my eyes, knowing she could not see me. "Well, I never really had one, or a chance for one." The lies began rolling off of my tounge. "I've had a pretty normal life but I was too absorbed in school and getting good grades for a boyfriend." Well the studying a lot part was not a lie. I liked getting good grade and such.

"But there must of been a few boys trying to get you. I mean, you're like, pretty!" Her soft voice sounded like it was smiling. She started prying a little. "Come on, tell me about them."

I sighed loudly, "There might of been one or two boys, but I wasn't attracted to any of them."

"Women in love sigh a lot. Tell me about him." Christina whined, wanting to get to anything juicy.

"That's what old women say. Shut up," I complained.

"Hey, I'm not old! I'm only 17, almost 18." She cried.

I giggled, Christina reminded me of my younger cousin. She used to always ask why I never dated any boys. "You know what? You remind me of my cousin."

I heard her shift her hourglass body, "And how is that? In a good or bad way?"

"Um, both? She just always wanted to know if I had a boyfriend or not. The usual."

"Both? Roxy you can tell me! Who am I going to gossip to?" Christina pouted.

"Well there was one man I liked, but I'm too young for him." I began, knowing she would make me spill more.

She ooo'd, "So, what did he look like? What was his name?"

Blushing, I answered, "His name was M-" I caught myself embarassed.

"Mathew? Max?" She began spewing out names.

"No, his name's Jinx." Laughing I corrected her.

"Jinx? That's a funny name."

"Hey, don't make fun of him." I stuck my tounge out at her, forgetting that she could not see me.

"So, what did Mr. Jinx look like?" She asked suggestively.

"He was tall, with brown hair." I stated, plainly.

"Give me more than that!" She interrupted.

"He was strong, and handsome. He had some cute stubble when I first met him. He was your typical hot man."

"So what happened? Why aren't you with him anymore?" She pryed, wanting to know more info.

I looked up, "He was too clingy, and it just felt too perfect. When I first met him, he was kind of mean. I was scared that he would be mean to me again in the future."

Christina was silent for a moment, "Oh." She said, "Well do you miss him?"

There was a long, long silence before I whispered my answer.

**Rawr. I'm tired & I feel sick. yay**


End file.
